Hasta que la vida nos separe
by Damierix
Summary: La vida no es más que una sucesión de desgracias, una tras otra. Puedes estar súper feliz con alguien y al segundo siguiente ser la persona más desgraciada del mundo. Y de esto no te libra ni la muerte


**Título:** hasta que la vida nos separe:

**Número de palabras: **3.409

**Pareja: **James Sirius/Lorcan

**Personajes principales: **James Sirius, Albus Severus, Lily Luna Potter y Tom Riddle

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Diciembre "Incesto" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

_Los personajes mencionados aquí le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo los utilizo como entretenimiento._

**Avisos: **slash e incesto.

**Dedicatoria: **pues la dedicatoria de este fic va para Grytherin18-Friki por su apoyo mental y para Lizzie Taisho-Friki que tengo entendido que le gusta el drama comp a una rana un charco.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta que la vida nos separe<strong>

**I**

Nuestra historia comienza sobre la torre de astronomía, con 3 personas. Es muy irónico que sea sobre esta misma torre, pero no voy a adelantar nada. Hay dos chicos y una chica. Los 3 son hermanos y están sobre la torre, alejados de la vista de cualquier persona curiosa que le interese más de lo de los demás que de su propia vida, estúpidos cotillas.

Albus está sentado sobre las rodillas de James, sobre su regazo, deborando su lengua, disfrutando del fruto prohibido que es su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo, su pareja, el que le deja el culo como la bandera de Japón. Mientras Lilu está sentada a su lado, en el borde de la torre, con la espalda pegada a la pared, la pierna izquierda el tierra y la derecha colgando, balanceandola. Entre sus dedos pulgar e índice descansa un cigarro, encendido y medio consumido, mientras ella tiene la mirada perdida en la lejanía del universo, más allá de esa torre y más allá del colegio.

Todo es silencio y paz, el único sonido son las respiraciones entrecortadas y los golpes secos de ambos chicos besándose y Lilu al soplar, al expulsar el humo blanco por la boca o por la nariz, echándolo fuera, dejando que el viento lo lleve lejos y no lo permita corromper esta escena tan bonita y a la vez tan prohibida de los pequeños Potter.

Cuando el beso se acaba —por fin— Albus apoya su cabeza en el pecho de James, deleitándose con los rápidos latidos que él mismo había provocado. James sonríe bobamente y rodea a Albus con ambos brazos, pegándolo a él para sentirlo más cerca.

—No deberías fumar, hermanita —dice James, mirando el blanco y humeante cilindro. Lily aspira el humo y se gira, expulsando el humo en la cara de su hermano mayor.

—Tú tampoco deberías fumar, ni salir con tu hermano, ni hacerlo por todos los lugares que tu retorcida mente se le ocurre... —niega un par de veces, rodando los ojos, volviendo la vista a la lejanía, a las nubes.

No es que a Lilu le importe que sus hermanos salgan —es decir, vale, son hermanos y eso está muy mal, no deberían hacerlo, pero que lo hagan no repulsa a Lilu, cosa que esperaban que hiciese— ni se besen delante de ella. Primero porque es algo que ella ya ha asumido y que ya se ha acostumbrado, segundo porque se alegra que hayan compartido eso con ella, que tengan esa confianza y tercero porque si son felices, que estén juntos, no hacen daño a nadie.

Y así son la mayoría de los días en la vida de los Potter, subir a la torre de astronomía donde nadie puede molestarlos para ser ellos, ser felices. Para contarse su vida, también. Cómo está Lilu, de quinto año en Hufflepuff con Scorpius, cómo lleva sexto curso en Gryffindor Albus y, últimamente más cómo lleva James los ÉXTASIS en su séptimo curso en Slytherin

El moreno alza la vista divertido y deja un beso en el cuello del Slytherin, sobre una de las tantas marcas que adornan su cuello, provocados por el Gryffindor.

—Ahí te ha dado, cariño —sonríe divertido y se vuelve a abrazar al castaño.

—Y pensar que hay chicas que se quejan porque sus hermanos se pelean o están todo el día discutiendo —niega un par de veces, haciendo una mueca que los tres saben que es completamente falsa y apaga el cigarro en el suelo antes de sacar la varita, levitar la colilla y tirarla lejos con magia hasta chocar contra las barreras mágicas y desintegrarse.

—Te tengo muy mal enseñada, tendría que haberte enseñado otra cosa —dice James divertido, poniéndose en pie y quitándole la varita a su hermana. Se pone frente a ella.

—James, dame mi varita —dice cogiendo el paquete de Ducados que descansa medio vacío a su lado e introduciéndoselo en el bolsillo antes de mirar fíjamente a James con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Esto? —juega con la varita en su mano, divertido, poniéndose al lado del borde—. ¿Por qué no vienes a buscarlo?

Lilu se pone en pie frunciendo el ceño, odia cuando James se pone así. Albus, por su parte, hace aparecer de su cuarto una bolsa de palomitas de caramelo y empieza a comérselas mientras espera a que comience el combate.

—James, dámelo —estira la mano, al límite de su paciencia—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que cagarla, con lo agusto que estábamos? —se gira a Albus, frunciendo el ceño—. Y tú, a ver si dejas de usar mis juguetes de niña para tus fantasías oscuras y le echas un polvo que se quede tranquilo un mes.

Lilu vuelve la vista a James, que se ha quedado quieto y se está riendo a carcajadas al recordar cuando Lilu los pilló con su pañuelo favorito y su peine de princesas sobre su cama haciendo una sesión de BDSM. Lilu vuelve a estirar la mano y al ver que James no se lo da, da un paso hacia delante.

—James, ahora —inquiere Lily, con el ceño ligeramente frucido y ya con más exasperación que enfado—. Por favor.

—Verás, es que yo —James va a dar un paso hacia delante pero sus zapatos se resbalan hasta quedar con los talones suspendidos y él perdiendo el equilibrio.

Lilu corre a ayudarlo y Albus se pone de pie también pero ya es demasiado tarde, James está callendo a un ritmo enorme y, antes de que Albus llegue al filo junto con Lilu James ya ha caido al suelo, boca abajo. Un charco de un líquido rojo comienza a acumularse bajo él.

—¡James! —gritan ambos al compás y sin pensárselo dos veces salen de la torre de astronomía corriendo, por las escaleras hasta llegar a los jardines.

Al llegar abajo la escena no es muy bonita, James está tumbado boca abajo, con un charco de sangre tiñendo el césped que hay bajo él. Tiene un golpe en la nuca de la que emana parte del líquido pero sin duda la peor parte es su cabeza. De su craneo sobresale la varita de Lilu. Al caer se le ha clavado en el ojo y le ha atravesado el craneo hasta rompre parte y permitir que ambos salgan.

Albus cae de rodillas ante él, completamente en shock. Hace tan sólo dos minutos estaba sobre él, besándolo. No debería haberlo soltado, tendrían que estar los tres arriba, no aquí. Sus lágrimas no tardan en salir, acariciando su mejilla de una forma malvada y sarcástica. No deberían ser lágrimas, debería ser James quien acaricie su mejilla. Por qué lo dejó levantarse.

Lilu, por su parte, se ha quedado en pie. Sus ojos están rojos e hinchados, con lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos. Pero no van a hacerlo, no aún.

—Vosotros —dice a un par de alumnos de sexto que se han acercado a ver lo que pasaba, como polillas llamadas por la luz de un burdel—. Avisad a McGonagall —frunce el ceño—. ¡Vamos, joder! —su voz sale estrangulada.

Los chicos salen corriendo para buscar a la directora. Ella no se siente con fuerza para hacer un patronus, no para avisar que su varita ha matado a su hermano. Se sienta al lado de Albus y mira a James. Sus ojos le pican no puede resistirlo más y tampoco va a hacerlo. Cierra los ojos y rodea la cintura de su hermano, apoyándose en su pecho y dejando que sus lágrimas fluyan de sus ojos, caigan por sus mejillas y mueran en sus labios o en su barbilla, empapando la camisa y la corbata roja y dorada de Albus.

**II**

James se pone en pie. Se mira de arriba abajo para después mirar a la sala. Él va con sus vaqueros favoritos y una camiseta de manga corta, completamente blancos y descalzo. Reconoce la sala en la que está, es la sala de los menesteres. Pero, al igual que él, es completamente blanca. También reconoce a la única persona que se encuentra en la sala. Aunque, eso sí, es la última persona que esperaba encontrarse.

—Voldemort —susurra lentamente y da un paso atrás, aunque no puede ya que está pegado a la pared.

—Hola, James Sirius —Ton Riddle con dieciséis años camina hacia él, con un traje completamente blanco—. He de admitir que esperaba que el primer muerto que me encontrase por aquí fuese tu padre.

—¿E-esto es el infierno? —pregunta asustado el castaño, mirando al peor enemigo de su padre y que intentó matar en muchas ocasiones a su padre.

—No, esto no es el infierno, pero tampoco es el cielo —dice, exasperado, como una persona que repite una y otra vez lo mismo—. Y no debes tener miedo, no puedo hacerte daño.

—Ya, cómo puedo estar seguro de eso —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque ya estás muerto.

La noticia cae sobre James como un cardero de agua fría en una noche de invierno. Es decir, es obvio que sabía que no estaba bien, se recordaba cayendo por la torre de astronomía, pero no esperaba que estuviera muerto... como mucho en coma.

—¿Mu-muerto? —se separa de la pared y traga saliva—. Yo no puedo estar muerto.

—Eso decimos todos, James —suspira y, con un movimiento de mano, aparecen dos sillones—. Por favor, siéntate.

Tanto James como Tom toman asiento. El último aprovecha que el castaño se pone a mirar toda la sala con curiosidad para pensar en el mismo discurso que ha dicho al menos 500 veces.

—James —llama Tom para el chico vuelva la vista en él—. Esto es el limbo, eso para empezar. Estás a las puertas del paraiso. Verás, como supongo que sabes, hasta hace 23 años era un asesino despiadado, el mago tenebroso más poderoso, que mató a tus abuelos e intentó matar a tu padre —el chico asiente, estremeciéndose—. Pos cuando tu padre me mató y vine aquí Dios me impuso un castigo. Tenía que recibir a los magos muertos durante los próximos 200 años como castigo y luego verán qué hacen conmigo.

—Entonces, ¿esto es algo así como las puertas del cielo? —pregunta curioso, pero Tom niega.

—Esto es algo más complejo que eso. Verás, esto, este mundo es lo que separa la vida de la muerte. El mundo terrenal del espiritual. Es algo así como las puertas del cielo, sí pero no sólo del cielo. Ésta es sin duda la decisión más dura que vas a tomar, porque es para toda la eternidad, no hay vuelta atrás. Puedes elegir volver a la tierra como un fantasma o ir al limbo "hacia la luz" donde se decidirá si vas al cielo o el infierno.

—Y, ¿tengo que decidirlo ahora? No es como qué ropa me voy a poner —exclama y mira la sala—. Y por qué la sala.

—Porque es donde más feliz has sido, aquí con tu hermano, haciendo —saca una carpeta—: magia negra, incesto, sodomía y concubinato concupiscente —mira la cara de extrañeza del chico—. Vamos usar lubricante por arte de magia y follarle el culo a tu hermano sin estar casado.

—Ah —un leve sonrojo sube a las mejillas del chico y fija la vista en el cielo.

—No tienes todo a tu favor, es cierto... pero he visto a curas que han hecho cosas peores que tú y yendo al cielo —sacude la mano para quitarle importancia—. Mira, realmente no debería, pero por ser hijo de Harry Potter voy a hacer una excepción —a su espalda aparecen dos puertas, una azul y una roja—. La roja va a la tierra y serás un fantasma y la azul vas a ver al de la barba —se pone en pie—. Tómate tu tiempo y elige bien. Por cierto, mándale recuerdos a tu padre —y desaparece.

James mira ambas puertas fijamente. No es precisamente una decisión sencilla. Cualquiera que escoja tiene sus ventajas pero también sus inconvenientes. Por ejemplo, si vuelve a la vida podrá volver a ver a Albus, Lily, Harry, Albus, su abuela, sus primos, Albus... bueno y a Albus también. Pero sólo 50, 60 años más y eso no es nada comparado con toda la eternidad.

Pero si va al cielo no podrá ver a Albus en mucho tiempo. ¿Y si se enamora de otro? o de otra. Que hay mucha puta suelta por Hogwarts que no es de fiar. Y si decide hacerse fantasma luego para estar con sus hijos, o nietos, o todo junto...

Sí, realmente no sabe muy bien qué hacer. Pero si hay algo que siempre ha caracterizado a James ha sido el hacer acciones sin pensar ni importarle el resultado. Así que toma la puerta roja y corre hacia la luz.

**III**

Al rededor del cuerpo McGonagall ha puesto una barrera mágica para que nadie que no pase la gente. James sigue en la misma posición aunque la varita ya no está clavada en su ojo sino que está en el suelo, llena de sangre, sesos y parte de la córnea del castaño. Lilu y Al siguen en la misma posición. Harry, Ginny y Teddy han aparecido —por polvos flu— en Hogwarts y ahora están en pie, intentando parecer fuertes aunque sin importarles que las lágrimas fluyan, caigan por sus mejillas. Harry está abrazando a ambos y kira a su hijo sin poder creerse que ya no esté con ellos. Peeves también ha aparecido y se asoma por un árbol sin poderse creer que ya no vaya a estar James. Porque, seamos sinceros, hasta a Peeves le caía bien James. Sobretodo con sus bromas.

Minerva es la única en la escena que no parece triste, que no llora. Sólo aprieta con fuerza la varita en su mano e intenta consolar a la familia. Claramente intenta parecer fuerte. Quizá James no fuera el alumno más responsable o tranquilo —aunque sí el que sacaba mejores notas— pero eso no significa que no le quisiera, que quiera verle muerto. Una lágrima cae incontroláblemente por su mejilla y se la limpia rápidamente aunque alguien la ve, él la ve.

—Oh, vamos, Minne —exclama una voz muy conocida sobre sus cabezas—. No me digas que vas a llorar.

Todos —quizá no todos pero sí la gran mayoría— de los presentes suben la cabeza al escuchar la voz y ven a James, sobrevolándolos, aunque ya no es como antes. Ahora es gris, trasparente, su pelo, sus ojos... todo es color gris. Hasta su uniforme y corbata lo son y se puede saber que es Slytherin tan sólo por la serpiente que hay en la punta de ésta.

—¡Señor Potter! —exclama McGonagall.

—Ja-James —exclaman los Potter, Weasley, Scamander y Teddy Lupin y Scorpius Malfoy.

—Lo sé —baja hasta quedar levitando al lado de su cuerpo—. No es mi mejor momento pero al menos la muerte ha sabido coger mi belleza natural.

Rose que estaba abrazada a su hermano Hugo, mira fíjamente a James, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—James... —comienza—. Podrías haberle pedido a la muerte que se quede tu pedantería y tu egocentrismo.

—Era demasiado para ella —se acerca a su madre, intentando abrazarla y decirle que está aquí, que su pequeñín está aquí, pero lo máximo que puede es atravesarle el brazo—. Bueno, esperad un momento —avanza levitando hasta la multitud—. ¡Fuera de aquí malditos cotillas! Nadie os ha llamado.

James rueda los ojos mientras la gente empieza a irse y vuelve al centro del lugar, donde sólo sus familiares y amigos están.

—Vale, ¿alguna pregunta? —pregunta, mirando las caras espectantes de los presentes, como si hubiesen visto un fantas... ¿Sabéis qué? olvidad esto último.

—Yo —la profesora McGonagall avanza un paso—. ¿Eres consciente de que al haber elegido esta vida no vas a volver ni puedes ir al cielo?

—Lo sé, el querido amigo de mi padre me lo ha recordado —asiente y en el fondo de su garganta se muere la frase "y por estar con Albus, no me arrepiento".

—¿Mi amigo? ¿Cuál? ¿Dumbledore? —pregunta Harry curioso, intentando recuperarse un poco.

—Tom Riddle —dice como si nada—. ¿Más preguntas?

—Un momento, un momento —lo para Harry—. ¿Qué Tom Riddle? ¿Voldemort?

—Sí, papá. Voldemort, el que no debe ser nombrado, Quién tú sabes... al parecer como castigo está en el limbo. Por cierto, te manda recuerdos.

—James —Lilu avanza gateando hasta quedar bajo él; intenta abrazarlo pero no puede—. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Ha sido mi culpa. Has muerto porque soy una idiota.

—Lilu —sonríe enternecido y niega un par de veces—. No es culpa de nadie. Sólo he muerto... que no es poco. Y vosotros —señala a todo el mundo—. No quiero que lloréis más, ¿vale? Estoy aquí. No corporalmente pero estoy.

—James —Louis se seca las lágrimas con la manga y mira al fantasma—. ¿Qué se siente ser un fantasma y estar muerto a la vez? Lo digo porque como en vida ya lo eras...

—Ja ja já —le saca burla y niega—. Mira, ¿sabes cuándo te comes dos platos de fabada de la abuela, te tumbas en la cama y te tiras un peo que tiemblan las paredes? Pues así todo el tiempo —la gente hace una mueca—. Lo digo en serio, ¿vale? Sé que es una gran pérdida mi perfecto cuerpo pero es que si llorais yo más. Porque yo ahora soy inmortal... o algo así. Pero voy a veros a todos y cada uno de vosotros morir, y vuestros hijos y nietos...

—Lo estás arreglando, Potter —rueda los ojos, Scorpius.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento —vuelve la vista a McGonagall—. Dígame, profesora, ¿ahora soy un fantasma más de Hogwarts?

—Eso parece... —mira a James y luego a Peeves, acariciándose las manos como un villano—. Que el señor nos coja confesados.

—Mamá, papá... siento si alguna vez, en vida, he sido un mal hijo.

—Tú has sido el mejor hijo, James —susurra Ginny ya que ahora no va a poder volver a abrazar a su pequeñín.

—Albus —mira entre la gente—. ¿Podemos hablar un momento? —el moreno asiente, poniéndose en pie y camina hacia un lugar apartado para poder hablar con el espíritu de su hermano muerto.

James flota a su lado, dejando que su familia pueda hablar tranquilamente e intente superar la pérdida, aunque claramente la muerte no es algo que se supera de un día para otro.

Una vez han llegado a un lugar apartado, Albus se sienta en una roca y lo mira fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta extrañado.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho, James? —pregunta aún muy afectado y triste.

—Por ti —admite, a Albus no le puede ocultar nada, es imposible, ni siquiera muerto es capaz.

—¿Por qué? —repite y un par de gordas lágrimas caen de sus ojos—. Por qué no has ido al otro lado.

—Parece que no quieres verme —dice y tragaría saliba si tuviese tráquea.

—Es que no quiero verte, James —admite sin dejar de llorar—. Porque cada vez que te vea voy a sentir muchas cosas por ti, muy fuertes. Pero también voy a sentir que no puedo tocarte y necesito tus abrazos. Necesito que me beses. Que me despiertes y me recibas con tu sonrisa. Te necesito aquí, James. Y, ahora que estás muerto, sólo puedo saber que estás en la tierra pero que no puedo te tengo. Porque yo voy a envejecer solo con el fantasma de mi hermano cerca. Porque te quiero, James. Pero siento que tú vas a poder encontrar a otra persona, tú no vas a irte nunca...

Esconde la cabeza entre sus piernas, abrazándolas y llorando. James ahora más que nunca desearía tener cuerpo para abrazarlo, besarle la cabeza y decirle que está aquí y que no va a abandonarlo. Pero no puede. Ahora entiende a Tom y por qué le ha dado tiempo para pensar.

—Yo... lo siento —es lo único que puede decir mientras baja la cabeza.

—No tienes que sentir nada, James —traga saliva y se seca las lágrimas con las mangas—. Sólo digo que ahora, cuando te vea, sólo voy a ver a un chico que ya nunca va a ha ser mío.

—¡Yo soy tuyo, Al! —exclama y no le importa si alguien le ha oído o no.

—No, no lo eres, James. Ya nunca serás mío, ahora eres de la muerte —suspira y se pone en pie, yendo con su familia, llorando sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, pues ya está<strong>

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado del fic y llorado como descosidos**

**Un beso a todos los que me leáis.**


End file.
